Countdown to Worlds' Last Strife
by DiscordShadow
Summary: Long time ago, Equestria was almost destroyed because of an ancient demon...  Now, many years after that, He is back, and he is not alone...  It will depend on the mane 6 and their new Time-Space Traveler friends to fix everything before it's too late...
1. Prologue

**_Well guys... Here we begin... a tale of Time travel... Space warping... Epic battles... and craziness ensured..._**

**_The New Adventure of the Mane 6, an odyssey to save Time, Space, and her whole Universe from an Evil "kinky" legendary demon, stars right now!_**

**_This is it, my proloue for the now Officialled named "Countdown to Worlds' Last Strife". My own personal gift for the My Little Pony Fandom._**

**_You might notice that this was totally inspired by Max Gilardi's work. Well... That's just part of the shout-outs, mentions and take thats that this new story will have for the Brony Fandom._**

**_Hope your opinion about it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_...Gazing upon me is a pitiable fate, for the meaning of what means_  
><em>looking into me...<em>

_My visage should remain unbeknownst to plane-dwellers, for sight begets curiosity, curiosity begets desire, and desire begets obsession..._

_It was long time ago that I left Equestria in hooves of the Alicorns, expecting them to protect the land that I made with love, compassion and harmony, for harmony begets chaos in a perfect circle... Yet there was a pony who wasn't that happy with the world I made..._

_The young pony, tired of the world I made for everypony, dreamed of meeting one day the responsible of the "incomplete" world he had to live in. Unfortunately... I am ashamed of saying he succeed..._

_Yes, to gaze upon me is a most pitiable fate, indeed. Only a few are destined to see me, and even them are afraid that my own presence changes them. But those who aren't destined must deal with the terrible consequences of it._

_Nothing can fix you._

_Nothing can sway you._

_No one can save you._

_You will only know a life consumed..._

_This young pony's name was Max, if I recall... And when he gazed upon me, I barely noticed him. Our first encounter was brief, but it was enough to seal his fate..._

_Soon after that, I knew that Max became so obsessed with me, at the very idea of seeing the being behind Equestria, but the fate of this world doesn't depend on me anymore, for I left that job to the Alicorns... Interfering with the order I self made would have cause a catastrophe..._

_He was so obsessed that he deceived multiple ponies to help him in her odysey... And after many years of hard work, sacrifice and destruction... He finally made it to me. When he looked into my visage, her heart became corrupted with power. His desire, of creating a world "better" than the one I made... It drove him to madness..._

_Max took part of my powers that day, October 11th, year 212 After Equestria was made, but even that power wasn't enough for him... He wanted more..._

_Proclaming himself as new god of Equestria, he created a being of evil and chaos, Discord, and helped in the destruction of the Alicorns, proclaiming their power as them. But even that power wasn't enough for him..._

_I had no choice but to risk the balance of my own creation, and presented in person to the remaining Alicorn Princesses in Equestria, Luna Nyx Selene, and Celestia Amateratsu Orion, my two beloved "daughters"._

_My presence in my own world created a whole fissure in the time-space rift, thus giving born to a new, different world, similar to mine, yet at the same time not the same; yet I had no choice, and had to hurry._

_Using my own powers, I created the Elements of Harmony, jewels imbued with my own magic, and I gave them to the Alicorn sisters, aware that they could use them to defeat the chaotic being that Max created. In secret, Celestia and I forged another weapon, a Crystal Scepter, a gift of mine, able to harness my own god powers inside it or even seal them inside someone..._

_As I expected, the Elements were powerful enough to defeat the chaotic chimera that Max created, turned into stone to keep the balance. But even the power of my own Elements wasn't enough to defeat Max... Not even the Scepter was powerful enough to harness the power Max had gathered inside him... I nearly cried when i knew what Celestia, the one that was like a daughter to me, did to stop the demented monster..._

_Using the Scepter and her own power, Celestia managed to fragment Max's demonic soul, power and body, and sealed his power inside the scepter. Then she sealed max's soul inside her. Because his soul was still alive, Max's body was still conscious and aware, corrupted by the desire of power generate by my visage, but it was again just a normal pony..._

_Max was condemned to imprisonment inside Tartarus, the maximum security Prison for the most dangerous monsters of Equestria, and the Scepter was hidden inside the Alicorn's last hideout before their near extinction: The Golden City, place of infinite knowledge and dreams..._

_Celestia and Luna soon became princesses of my world, and the incident soon became a myth, for my own good..._

_After that incident, I took my place betwixt the worlds, weakened, tired, almost dying... I gave much of my power to help destroy what my visage created... I thought I protected my own world from destruction..._

_But even I, as a goddess who saw it commence, and will see it commence again, was wrong..._  
><em>When I appeared in Equestria, the Space-Time rift was broken, and different timelines began to offspring from my original creation. What I wasn't aware is that Max dream of creating a world of his own... became truth...<em>

_On October 11th, 2011, I was found again by one of Max's creations. She bore witness to my visage, and I, in turn, discovered her, and her world..._

_My worst nightmare was that my world could give origin to dark, twisted dimensions, linked to the one I made, and that could put in danger the existence of Equestria and everyone that lives in there... But since Max saw into my visage, our fates were sealed..._

_A pitiable fate for Max, indeed. A pitiable fate for Equestria._

_A pitiable fate for me..._

_A fate that can not be halted or altered._

_A fate that has already return._

_A fate that has already begun..._

_A fate that will soon be completed._

_October 11th is the day..._

_2012 is the year..._

_Max's world..._

_Celestia's world..._

_Everypony's world..._

_Our world..._

_Ended that day..._

* * *

><p><strong>MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENSHIP IS MAGIC<br>**

**COUNTDOWN TO WORLDS' LAST STRIFE**


	2. Grand Galloping Chaos

_**And we continue here with the most amazing story about Twilight Sparkle and her friends about to find themselves in a quest for Saving Eqeustria from an eenie-meanie evil-pants who wants to make his own world at any cost.**_

**_Of course, now that they meet one of this "demonic" pony's helper, Twilight will find herself chasing one of the head directors of Equestrian Innovations._**

**_Again, I expect your comments and stuff._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Equestrian Space-Time Rift, Tartarus...<strong>

**Year 2012, October 9th...**

Hidden between the dimensions, inside the eternal prison of Tartarus, a red earth pony, apparently not older than 30 years old, wearing a skull mask covering his face, had his eyes focused in what lied beneath the invisible walls of his prison: The immense Space-Time rift that was home of innumerable alternate timelines and parallel worlds, all linked to a main world with the help of what appeared to be giant cosmic chains. He focused on a certain world pretty close to the main one, looking at it with a grim smile in his face.

- It's almost the time... - he said in a mysterious tone. - More than one thousand years of imprisonment... of cold, boring imprisonment, will finally end...

The strange pony noticed the bond that linked that dimension with the Hearth World, and noticed how it was turning into a pitch-black color, while growing thicker.

- Yes...So my "little" friend has awakened in my world too... Pretty sure the Scepter is already in the indicated hooves right now. Yes, everything's going according to my plan.

He was aware that if an alternative world became corrupted, its bond could eventually break apart, but this bond was growing stronger the most corrupted it was.

- The Hearth World feeds all the alternate Dimensions, and vice versa... - the strange pony began to say for himself - Corrupt one of them, and the Hearth World will have to pass the corruption to other worlds until the corrupted link is broken. But if the bond is not broken… Well, then chaos will spread all over all Equestrias.

He proceeded to walk around his "cellblock", like if he was waiting for something to happen.

- With all the Chaos happening, nopony will have the chance to stop my eventual breakout. And once I'm free again, I'll finish what I left uncompleted 1800 years ago!

The strange pony looked to the vast infinity of the Space-Time rift above his head, looking at certain shining sphere really deep in the darkness of such rift.

- Soon we will see again, my goddess... - he muttered – Everything you and Celestia did to keep me away from completing my dreamed Equestria has failed... Especially considering your dear "daughter" had to keep a piece of me inside herself. Hope that doesn't affect her…

... Everything in Canterlot was in flames, and everypony was running for their lives. The powers inside Princess Celestia had finally destroyed her mind and took over her. Destroying everything in her path, Celestia yelled at the scared ponies:

- That's right, subjects! Run, run and survive! - Suddenly, her eyes began to glow in a dark red tone. - Survive... In Fear!

She destroyed every single house in her path, setting everything in flames. Using her magic, Celestia launched magical projectiles again the innocent ponies who tried to escape her rampage, launching them into the air.

Trying to run from her, one pony tripped over a small rock in the grass, falling as an easy target for the rampaging princess.

Looking at the fallen pony in her path, she simply said:

- Out of my way!

And in the blink of an eye, she fired a series of magical projectiles against her.

The pony gasped in fear, and begged for mercy.

- No princess, wait! - She yelled in vain, as the spell hit her...

Celestia woke up in that moment, gasping in terror. She was bathed in sweat.

- It was just a nightmare. - She though in relief, realizing that nothing had actually happened.

Breathing in a hard way, she got up from her bed, still in relief it was just a bad dream...

Suddenly, Celestia felt something, like a small whisper in her head. She approached to the window of her Royal Bedroom, and looked into the dark skies of the night. She noticed in that moment that one star had an unusual shine.

- Mother? Is that you? - She asked, like talking to the star.

The strange star "sparkled" in a way of answer her, and she got the answer.

- This dream of mine... Does it mean something? - Celestia was worried, she wasn't sure if her dream was a prelude to something...

The star sparkled again, but the answer Celestia got wasn't for sure a happy one.

- So that might be a signal Gilardi is coming back? I'm not sure of that, he's been in Tartarus for 1500 years already.

The star again answered the princess, as she tried to calm again.

- I don't think we should get alarmed by that, mother. Maybe it was just a dream.

The star sparkled once again, and this time the message surprised the princess.

- What do you mean, mother? Do you really believe Twilight have to involve in this?

The answer was not pleasing for the Princess, who after sighing, responded:

- I understand… After all she and her friends own the Elements of Harmony. I just hope they don't have to be involved in another incident like the one 1800 years ago…

After that, Celestia returned back to her bed, expecting to have a little rest, still remembering what her mother said to her. Twilight was her faithful student, almost like a daughter for her, but if Max Gilardi was coming back, she could have no choice but lead her to a dangerous mission. She just expected that day to never come, or at least not in a near time.

From her place in the middle of the Space-Time Rift, the Supreme Goddess laid not awake or asleep, keeping an eye in the different worlds and timelines that conformed Equestria. She was still weak despite the time that passed since Gilardi's incident, and her sight was still little. The only thing she expected was that her fears couldn't come true.

- Dark times are coming, for sure. Be it Maximilian's cause or not, but the truth is a great danger is approaching. – The goddess said, as predicting something – May the bearers of the Elements of Harmony be prepared for what is going to come, for maybe Equestria will have no tomorrow…

**Episode 1: Grand Galloping Chaos.**

**Ponyville, Equestria...**

**October 10th, 16:30 p.m.**

The Mane 6 were in a hurry, spending almost all afternoon at the spa, getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie, as always, was so excited about it.

- I can't believe it's been already a year since last Grand Galloping Gala! - she was shouting while bouncing from one place to another - And it's here! Today, again! The Grand Galloping Gala is Tonight again!

- Yeah, I could try to calm myself, Pinkie. - Rainbow Dash said while cleaning her insignia rainbow mane - I think many ponies still remember your crazy antics last year.

- Yah, says tha' pony who almost destroys tha' whole Gala with her tricks. - Applejack joked around her friend trying to impress the Wonderbolts.

- Well at least she didn't... - said Fluttershy in her typical timid voice - Unlike me. I still feel sorry for all those animals.

- Don't even mention them. I still remember that Blueblood pain - added Rarity while having her hooves treated by the Spa ponies - Believe me, if I ever see him again...

- Eh, I think we all agree that last year wasn't the best gala. - Twilight said to all of them - But I'm sure that this year everything will be better.

- You're right Twilight. I think we all overreacted in the last gala, me with the Wonderbolts, Fluttershy with the animals, Rarity with Prince Whatever-his-name-is, and Pinkie with... well, everyone else.

- Girls, can you actually believe that it's been more than a year since we became friends - Fluttershy realized suddenly.

- Yer' right, Fluttershy. Ah' still remember Twalight showin in mah farm all serious and stuff. She didn't change much, don't ya think?

All girls began laughing at AJ's comment, while a quite blushed Twilight answered:

- And I still remember you think you could pick all the apples in Sweet Apple Acres all alone. You barely made half the chord and poisoned half of Ponyville in few days.

Their laughs became even louder at this, while Applejack was completely ashamed, yet still laughing at how stubborn she was.

- Yes, I remember that! - said Pinkie Pie between laughs - We have lived many things as friends, don't you think?

- And just imagine. - Rarity commented with full enthusiasm - This is nothing to what can happen this year!

- I really hope so, girls. But I think we are getting a little too focused on the past we forgot the time.

Twilight pointed out the clock in one of the Spa's walls, because it was almost 17:00 p.m. They couldn't be ready for the Gala at that rate.

- THE GALA! - they all shouted while they paid the Spa Twins and hurried to go to the Carrousel Boutiques for her dresses, all made by Rarity. They sure we excited for that night, one night that they were sure they couldn't forget... Too bad things were actually going to be like that, but not for the expected reasons.

**Canterlot, Equestria.**

**October 10th, 20:55**

It was already night at Canterlot, and everyone was having the time of their lives at the Grand Galloping Gala, dancing alongside the beats of music (In charge of Vinyl Scratch, Pinkie Pie and the Royal Canterlot Symphonic Orchestra). Twilight was hanging around with her brother, Shining Armor and his wife, Princess Cadance, talking about stuff like their honeymoon and stuff. While Applejack was selling Apple Pies for all the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash tried to impress them with new tricks and stuff, especially now she managed to perfect her Sonic Rainboom so she could execute it whenever she wanted. And meanwhile Rarity tried to make Fluttershy dance with some colts in order to be not so shy, although everything wasn't going good for the poor shy pegasus.

Everyone was having fun, everyone but Princess Celestia, who was more than worried about what was going to happen that night. Even though her "mother" told her that everything was going to be ok, she was still really worried about the fate of her faithful student and the rest of Equestria. It was almost 1800 years since Maximilian Gilardi became corrupted with power, and almost 1500 years since he was finally defeated and sealed away. Yet Celestia felt his power once again, like if they were trying to take over her. But maybe it was just her being too afraid of what was going to happen that night. Her sister noticed her being a little off herself and tried to calm her.

- Sister, is everything alright? - She asked to her sister, who then managed to calm herself. Celestia looked towards her sister, and in a more calmed mod, she answered:

- Yes, Luna. There is nothing you need to be worried about.

The two princesses then heard their names being called by the master of ceremonies of the Gala, and the many ponies cheering for them.

- I guess it's time to give them what they want, don't you think, Celestia? - Luna said in a clearly playful voice.

- Well then, why keeping them waiting?

The two princesses smiled to each other and finally appeared in front of everypony in the ballroom, received by applauses and cheers from everypony. It seemed like that was going to be the Best Gala ever... But again, that proved to be wrong.

Back in Tartarus, Max Gilardi was waiting with great e, aware of the time it was in Equestria. Everything was according to his plan.

- Yes... it soon will be time. - he said in his mysterious voice. – Everything is just a chain, one big chain that I can pull even if I'm not free yet. With my soul in the Scepter, I can trick and deceive anyone I need, and every little step, even the smallest one, will take me closer to fulfilling my dream!

Max looked to the shining star in the middle of the Space-Time Rift, right above his head, and added:

- You see, goddess? This is why I must become the new Supreme God. I could create a better Equestria than the one you made. Give me some time and I'll prove it to you, whenever you like it or not…

Meanwhile, in the Gala, everypony was dancing and eating and doing all the stuff we all know, and for Celestia, it was just another magical night. Without having to worry about herself going crazy or someone ruining the Gala by abducing her...

Pretty sure that Celestia was regretting thinking about that last thing after the lights went off in one sudden moment. Everypony was confused and scared, when suddenly a big explosion covered the whole ballroom in smoke, making it even harder to see anything. The only thing everypony could hear was the sound of someone being gagged, causing everypony to get panicking.

Suddenly, the lights returned, and to the surprise of everyone, Princess Luna lied all tied up and unconscious in the floor, while Celestia was inside a bag, and her voice was muffled completely. She was being carried by a curious yellow unicorn, with orange mane and a red cube as cutie mark.

- Oh no... PRINCESS CELESTIA! - Twilight screamed after realizing what happened.

- Alright, everypony! Better don't move or you'll ever see your princess again! - The strange pony yelled while pulling a weapon out of nowhere.

And as he expected, everypony simply moved apart, letting him leave the ballroom without problem. But what about the Mane 6? They could have easily stopped him right there. Well, the truth is, they were nowhere to be found! What could have happened to them? Where did they go? Surely that didn't bother the strange pony who simply trotted away with the Princess on his back. Good thing he was helping himself to carry her with his magic, otherwise the weight could easily turn him into horse apples.

- Wait... who are you? - asked one scared pony, to what the strange ponynapper answered in a serious voice.

- My name... is Sethisto.

Seth left the ballroom and everypony inside it with scared and amazed expressions, wondering why could he abduct the princess and what did he planned to do with her.

Once he was out of Canterlot, Seth finally managed to put the Princess in the floor for a moment, and took a moment to finally breathe.

- Uff, damn it, Princess! Why you're so heavy! - The yellow pony was more than tired - It's it true that you have a Cake fetish? Please, at least do a diet to reduce your royal flank!

Celestia tried to yell at her captor, but the only thing she could say was muffled screams.

- Heh, I though ponynnaping you could be hard. Where are your "Elements of Armory" now, princess?

- Right behind you, thief! - Twilight's voiced sounded from behind Seth.

Turning his head in complete fear, he managed to see the Mane 6 with their Elements on, running at high speed right at him.

- WHY IN EQUESTRIA I HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH! - in the blink of an eye, Seth picked up Celestia and barely managed to outrun the Mane 6, who were trying to keep on his steps.

- Geez, tha' pony sure runs fast! - Applejack said while trying to follow him.

- Twilight, I'm telling you! I'm fast enough to catch him in the blink of an eye! - Rainbow Dash knew it could be easier for her to catch the ponynapper than the six chasing him at the same time.

- Sorry Rainbow, but you could injure the princess doing so. We need to keep the thief on his hooves until he gets tired. - Twilight said, thinking that was a smart plan.

- Yes, and it's even funnier to see him run like there is no tomorrow! - Pinkie added while giggling.

But the truth is that it was just another of Twilight's moments of "brilliance" preferring to maybe get into more trouble instead of choosing a logical and even easier solution. But after all, what life without a little stupidity?

Meanwhile, Seth was running his hooves off, having to deal with the weight of Celestia, barely catching a breath but still moving faster than the Mane 6, thanks to a special artifact in his hooves.

- "Dude, this is the last time I get into a mission like this one." - he was thinking for himself - "I must thank Calpain for the Running Hooves prototype, it sure has kinda handy right now."

After chasing him for many minutes across the Everfree Forest and into the Whitetail Woods, they all saw in front of their eyes what seemed to be a giant bunker, with the words "Equestria Innovations" on top of it. It was apparently some sort of hideout or something like that.

- Dude! And they had to put the signal on top of it! - It appears Seth didn't like how obvious it was to spot the hideout - They could have put spotlights and signals so everypony could find us!

Regarding his outrage, Seth still managed to enter the Hideout before a metallic door closed any ways to get inside, leaving the Mane 6 outside, surprised by the huge bunker.

- Holy Moley Guacamole! - even surprised, Pinkie was far from wordless. - When did they build that thing?

- Well, not everypony visits the Whitetail Woods, so is kinda a good place to hide - Rarity explained to the puffy tailed pony. - And besides, probably more than one pony worked in building it.

- An' aye suppose that's wha' they even added those letters on top of tha' - Applejack pointed out the incredibly stupid mistake of pointing out it was a hideout.

- Twilight, I told ya it could had been easier if you let me catch that pony when we had a chance! - Rainbow was kind of angry at her friend.

- Look at the bright side, Rainbow. We still have the Elements of Harmony AND we found out what seems to be a group of criminals.

- Eh... I'm not sure Twilight... maybe they aren't that bad. - Fluttershy said more scared than actually sure of what she was saying.

- I'm pretty sure that ponynapping the princess is enough reason, and besides, we won't know unless we find out!

Twilight used her magic to open a way inside the hideout, blasting the metallic door into pieces. Once inside, the ponies found a vast and complex factory producing what appeared to be pony androids.

- What in the world is this? - Rainbow Dash was completely in shock watching what was going inside the hideout.

- It's like they were designing some kind of robotic copies of ponies. Or worse, cyborg ponies!

- Twily, I think you should stop reading too many scientific and sci-fi books. - Pinkie said in a giggle.

- Pinkie, are you blind? – Rainbow replied with clear disapproval - THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!

- Well thinking about it, Rainbow Dash... - Twilight looked at her friend with a curious face. - I think it's time to kick their metal rumps.

- OH YEAH! FINALLY YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT MAKES SENSE!

The ponies put their hooves to work, and began to destroy the facilities, knowing they might be dangerous. As expected, the cyber ponies reacted to them and counterattacked firing lasers from their eyes, but even with that they weren't a match for them. While Pinkie fired her Party Canon with Rarity refilling it, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were destroying the robots in hoof combat, all meanwhile Twilight opened her way with her magic laser attack. Fluttershy was too scared that decided to find somewhere to hide and see the fight, cheering her friends.

- Wait to go, Rainbow Dash. Wait, you forgot one there, Pinkie! - she was saying trying to help without fighting.

Meanwhile, deeper in the hideout, Seth was placing Celestia inside a small crystal container, keeping her horn inside a metal box and her wings completely tied up. The princess struggled to get free despite this.

- Seth, stop this crazyness right now. - The Princess was deffinitively not happy with him. - What is your purpose in stealing me? It's clear you aren't that kind of pony, with all these machines creating machines, it's clear I don't fit here.

- What makes you think you don't fit here? There are many reasons I could ponynap you. - Seth answered with a certainly not pleased voice – Maybe I could use your magic to make experiments with it or simply use it to power up what we're been researching in Equestria Innovations, but you know, this isn't any of those cases.

- But then, why is a pony that works on innovations abducing me if it's not going to use me for his projects? That certainly doesn't make sense.

- You're right, my Princess. You know why? Because I actually don't need you beyond working as a decoy for getting what I really need now.

This answer left Celestia completely clueless.

- Decoy? What are you talking about?

In that moment, the Mane 6 broke into Seth's location, but his reaction was very calmed.

- I am talking about that. By the way girls, you own me a lot of money for all the robots you surely broke in your way.

- Ok, Seth! Stop all this nonsense and return the Princess now!

Rainbow Dash facehoof'd in complete disapproval.

- That's the best you could say to him? "Stop this nonsense and return the Princess"? WHERE'S THE ATTITUDE, THE RADICALNESS? Why not something like "It's all over for you, buddy!" or "Guess what time it is, rascal!"?

- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did you come here to chit-chat about how lame your friend is for dramatic entrances or to recover your princess?

- We came to rescue her, so now release her or we'll have to take her whenever you like or not! – Twilight proceed to say, this time in a more menacing tone.

- Well… sorry to disappoint you… but I have different plans for you girls.

As he said this, Seth approached a small control panel, and after pressing many buttons, everything started to shake violently.

Suddenly, the ceiling opened revealing the starry night, and a huge compartment in one of the walls revealed what appeared to be a giant Mechanical Cerberus. Just like being attracted to a magnet, Celestia's container attached to the "belly" of the giant Cerberus. The robotic three-headed dog opened his three mouths, and using small hooks like tongues, the machine took away the Elements of Harmony from their owners who struggled to prevent it, much to their disbelief.

- NO WAY!

- Oh yes way! - Seth jumped towards the mechanical Cerberus, who opened a small compartment for him to enter inside it. – It's nothing personal, girls. It's just that I don't want you to cause me trouble.

The Mane 6 looked with fear to the giant robot, just for Rainbow to yell at Twilight:

- I TOLD YA THAT I COULD STOP HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

The mechanical Cerberus, was armed with giant metallic claws in its front paws and flamethrowers on its back paws. Also, its three giant heads were equipped with laser on its eyes, hooks instead of tongues and for making it worse, the capacity to breathe fire. The only "vulnerable" part was that the "belly" of the robot exposed the inner machinery of it, but even with that, the case containing Celestia was very well placed in there, blocking any attack to it.

- So, what do you think of my Seth-Berus, girls? – said the yellow unicorn controlling the robot, but the name of his creation sure wasn't so creative neither funny for the Mane 6.

- Seth…Berus? – from all of them, Rainbow Dash was the most bothered one, facehoofing all the way – Really? You call your destruction machine "Seth-Berus"?

- Hey, it's my machine, so it's my name!

- And they say I was awful for original names or catchphrases. –whispered Twilight to Pinkie, who giggled at her comment.

- Ya'h know? A'h think I suddenly lost all fear to this doggie. – commented a kinda disappointed Applejack.

- I agree with you. How can we fear a poor little puppy like the Seth-Berus? – Rarity mocked, much to Seth's displease. Even from inside her container, Celestia couldn't hold a little giggle at this.

- You really think so? Well, try to laugh at this!

Pressing one button inside the robot, the Seth-Berus launched a burst of flames towards the six ponies, who barely managed to dodge it. The giant machine then proceed to charge towards them and trying to squash them. Rainbow Dash had to put Fluttershy away from danger, because she was completely paralyzed of fear.

- Twilight, now what? – Rarity replied – It's clear that robot is armed for everything!

- I'm thinking… This robot must have some weakness somewhere. That's usually how they roll.

- How about its backside? It must be unprotected! – Pinkie yelled as she dodged the Seth-Berus like if it was a bull, with red cape and "matador" outfit.

- Ah'm gonna try it right now – Applejack dodged another Fire Burst from the mechanical three-headed dog, and managed to target its "tail", but suddenly she was stopped by the flamethrowers on the Seth-Berus back legs, who almost burn her face and set her hat on fire.

- On second thought, ah' think is a wrong idea, Twi! – AJ yelled as she tried to set her hat off fire.

Seth had no problems controlling the Seth-Berus, and he was having the time of his life trying to crush them, set them on fire and slicing them with the robot's claws. And of course the safety the robot's weak spot was protected by Celestia.

- You know Celly? You might not be the perfect princess, but you really are the perfect meat shield for this situation! –the unicorn mocked the princess, as there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, he felt a small shake inside the robot. Analizing everything, he realized somepony attacked one of the front paws, and left it really damaged.

- Hey Twilight! I think I found this robot's weakness!

It was Rainbow Dash, who in a moment of despair and anger rushed towards the right paw and left it damaged. Realizing the robot couldn't move well with its paws damaged, the Mane 6 began to attack, all except Fluttershy, who was trying to find a place to hide, without success. With one shot of Pinkie's Party Canon, the other paw was damaged too, alarming Seth.

- Damn, damn, damn! Must… start… repairing systems!

Commanding the Seth-berus to "sit", the robot began to fire lasers from its eyes, and trying to grab the Mane 6 using its "tongues". Realizing the machine was auto-repairing its paws, Twilight realized that they weren't its weak spot at all.

- Girls… I think the Seth-Berus can repair itself! – she told the others, who tried to avoid the lasers.

- What? Did he really build this machine just to crush us? – Rainbow was completely angry at Seth for this.

- Stop talkin', girls! We need to find how to crush this lil' doggie before he does it on us! – Applejack barely managed to run away from the sudden flames the machine began to throw at them.

While that happened, Fluttershy noticed that the Seth-Berus exposed Celestia's container on its belly, and also noticed a small hole behind it.

- That's it! I can surely hide there! – she though as she rushed towards the container and tried to remove it.

Seth was more than terrified when he saw Fluttershy removing Celestia from her place, and so was Fluttershy realizing Seth was in the same place she tried to hide. Giving a big scream, the Pegasus barely flew away from it, while she left the other five in shock.

- Did Fluttershy just saved the princess? – Twilight was completely surprised.

- And she lef' Seth completely vulnerable? – Applejack was with her jaw on the floor.

Seth realized this, and in a complete rush, he tried to grab everything he had inside the robot.

- Uh-Oh… MUST GATHER THE ELEMENTS! THEY MUST NOT HAVE THEM!

In less than a second, Rainbow Dash pierced the robot through its exposed spot, barely avoiding Seth (who was more than relieved she didn't pierce him too), destroying the main circuits of it. The Seth-Berus began to shake violently and suddenly exploded into thousands of pieces. The only thing that remained intact was a small capsule, in which Seth escaped with the Elements still in his power.

- YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! – Seth yelled as he was propelled towards the dark skies of Equestria.

Meanwhile, Twilight released Celestia from her container and was relieved to see she was fine, as Rainbow Dash tried to chase Seth again, but she was stopped by the same Princess.

- Hold on, Rainbow Dash. It's not safe to follow him for now – she said.

- But Princess! He stole the Elements of Harmony, we must… - but Twilight got interrupted as Celestia told her:

- You shall go to recover them, but this isn't the moment. You already fought hard, and I think you deserve a little rest now.

Twilight looked to her friends, and sure they were tired!

- Eh… I think you're right.

- It's ok, Twilight. I have the feeling he won't do anything to the Elements, but trying to follow him now could be a mistake. Let my guards take care of that. – as Celestia managed to stood up again, she told the other ponies: - Come on, girls, I can lend you some rooms in Canterlot for tonight. You deserve it after what you did tonight.

As they trotted away, the Mane 6 chatted with each other, talking of how that night was once again not what they expected.

- Geez! And ah' though last year Gala was a disaster. – AJ sighed.

- And the dresses I did… Hope they are right where I left them. – Rarity exclaimed in her "drama queen" tone – So much time, so much beauty, WASTED FOR A BRUTE LIKE SETH!

- Hey! Don't say it wasn't fun! – Rainbow Dash reclaimed – Well… at least if the Wonderbolts saw part of my heroic acts of tonight.

While they walked away, Twilight noticed Celestia felt for a second, like if she was hurt or something.

- Princess, are you ok? – she tried to check for injuries in her mentor – Did Seth did something to you?

- Don't worry Twilight, is ok – she answered as she standed up. – I just feel tired, that is all.

- Are you sure Princess? You don't look so fine.

- No need to worry, my faithful student. We just need to rest and tomorrow we'll be fine.

Twilight wasn't so sure of that. She knew something happened to the Princess, although she tried to hide this. What Twilight ignored was the meaning of what was happening to the princess, and what it could mean for the rest of Equestria...

Not so far away, Seth was inside his Escape Capsule, returning to his Main Headquarters, very injured and shaken, but happy that he still had the Elements of Harmony on his power. Activating one panel inside his capsule, he began to talk to certain pony back at the Headquarters.

- I got the Elements like you ask me, my dear. – he began to say – It sure wasn't an easy task, but your robot Cerberus helped a lot.

- Of course it did, you silly Seth. – said a really familiar voice – It was as Great and Powerful as me.

- Literally, I imagine. Also remind me of thank Calpain for those hoof implants, they sure helped me on this one.

- Well, my dear, hope you come back soon. If you really have the Elements of Harmony, you don't know how happy you'll make me! A little revenge over that Twilight Sparkle, what better gift for me than that?

- Well you know I could do everything for you, my dear Trixie - Seth said to her beloved.

- Yes… I know, Seth. I sure know… - answered Trixie, but her voiced sounded a little different.

Whatever Seth and Trixie had in mind for the Elements of Harmony, it was something only they knew. Or at least that's what they believed…

- Yes… it has begun… - Max Gilardi somehow was able to see what happened with Seth and the Elements of Harmony – So now my little puppet has her own little puppets too… how convenient. Now that they have the Elements, it won't take long until they call my little friends…

Looking at the Space-Time Rift, he noticed how other bonds were turning into a pitch-black tone, just like the one from the timeline he created, but it appeared like the Hearth World was transferring the corruption towards other Timelines, turning the weak bonds into strong and thick ones.

- Soon my presence will be on every dimension, and with that I will be able to rebuild the Crystal Scepter, and have my soul back to me. Then my true power shall awaken… and only then we shall meet again, goddess.

Taking another glance at the bright star in the middle of the rift, he noticed something strange: it was sparkling in a strange way, like if there was happening something inside it. And few moments later, the sparkling ceased, and one little light was shoot towards the Hearth World. Gilardi had no idea of what that meant.

- What was that, Goddess? Sending a signal to your "daughters"? – he said, not even alarmed or scared – That doesn't matter. Their fates are sealed already. Nothing you can do will stop me now!

Max began to laugh like a maniac, completely confident that his plan was flawless, but he ignored that the Supreme Goddess sent not a warning or a signal to the Heart World, but a helper.

- Things happen for a reason… That's something I have clear. – she said – You needed me as much as I need you now, my dear pony. I need you to help the Destined Ones in their mission… Only that way you'll find an end to your problems…

**Canterlot, Equestria**

**October 11th, 09:20 a.m.**

Twilight and friends were having breakfast in the dining room of the Royal Palace, hearing how Celestia was thanking her sister for taking care of everything in the Gala after the incident of last night.

- I'm glad you were there to give me a hoof, sister. – Celestia was saying – Although I fear you might had some problems with what Seth did to you.

- Don't worry my sister. – Luna answered with a smile – Sure, it wasn't nice to be unconscious and tied up, but at least it wasn't that bad.

While the princesses were still talking, the Mane 6 were having breakfast, for the exception of Applejack, who was nowhere to be found. Twilight noticed this and wondered where she was.

- Hey girls, have you seen Applejack? I couldn't find her in her room. – she asked a little confused.

- I don't know, my dear – Rarity responded after gobbling the piece of lily sandwich she was eating – But I heard she might have returned to her farm earlier.

- Hey! I think she even left a note in her room! – Pinkie gave the little piece of paper to Twilight, who read it.

"Sorry. I have to leave to Sweet Apple Acres Earlier. My Brother and Sister are waiting for me. Applejack"

- Well it's good to know she is back home already. I hope we go to see her after breakfast, ok friends?

Everypony cheered the idea, as they continued their breakfast of lily sandwiches and other kind of grass-derived meals.

Meanwhile in Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was doing the daily shores of the farm: watering the crops, bucking some apple trees, nothing out of usual. Or at least that was, when suddenly, right in the middle of the terrain, a bright shining light appeared out of nowhere, and with it, something that scared the poor cowpony: She appeared like like her, but her whole appearance was kinda distorted. It was like a deform clone of herself.

Many things were going around in Applejack's mind, like "What was that…thing? Was it friendly, or dangerous? And why did it appear in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres?"

She had not much time, for the newcomer might be a treat, so she grabbed her shove and hit the "clone" of herself. It was an effective hit, for the clone layed in the ground unconscious and with a weird face.

- I don't know who in tarnation you are, partner – Applejack said to the strange being in the ground – But Y'all ain't foolin' anypony with that sorry disguise!

Who was this strange Applejack look-alike? Was it a changeling, or a different being? Or was it another version of herself? So many questions she wanted to know, but she had to wait for her friends to know the answer to this. She truly ignored what this strange newcomer meant for Equestria, and what her arrival meant for the future of their entire Universe…

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
